A Revenge Of Nightmarish Proportions
by Stargategeek
Summary: This is my first fic, so please be nice, i wrote this for a friend. Summary: Michael kidnaps the team to exact his revenge, using McKay as his weapon. That's really all i can say. Warning, it's just a tad gory at some parts. Don't hate me!


My Story

A Revenge of Nightmarish Proportions

By Stargategeek.

Forgive me if I'm terribly cruel to McKay.

Team Sheppard was walking through a forest on a simple reconnaissance mission to check out a small village that rests a few miles past the gate. Teyla had told them it was a peaceful friendly village, that are fair traders, so, of course, Woolsey made them check it out, much to the chagrin of McKay, who says he has "dinner plans" with a certain Dr. Keller, even though he claims it is simply two friends having something to eat. Sheppard doesn't believe him, and grins even wider when Rodney makes another lame excuse, Teyla is amused that Rodney is trying to cover up the fact that he and Keller are dating, and Ronon, well, he just looks annoyed.

"Just because two people of the opposite gender have dinner together it does not mean they are in a relationship, it's just a matter of enjoying one another's company," said Rodney.

"That may be true if we were talking about sitting in the cafeteria and she joins you at the table because you're all alone once, but planning ahead almost every evening constitutes as dating," said John, trying not to laugh at Rodney's denial.

"I don't think…" Rodney started.

Then all of a sudden, a twig cracked, making Ronon yank out his gun and the groups conversation dissolve into silence.

"What is it?" asks Sheppard, his demeanor clearly in military mode.

"Shhh" said Ronon.

"If your spidey-senses are tingling buddy, I have to know about it," said Sheppard, barely above a whisper.

Meanwhile, Rodney saw something out of the corner of his eye, hiding in the trees just off to his left, it wasn't an animal it was a human, no, not quite it was...a hybrid, which means the weapon in his hand was most likely pointed at Teyla. Without really thinking, Rodney launched in front of Teyla, just as the gunshot was fired, lodging itself into Rodney's right shoulder.

"Oh, damn!"

Rodney cried. "Why the hell did I do that,? Ahhg, it hurts!!"

"How'd you know it was going in that direction?" asked Sheppard, who was quite confuzzled over Rodney's out of character act of bravery.

"Why couldn't they ever use a stun weapon, Ahhg"?

"I thought you were very brave," said Teyla trying to calm down Rodney's wailing.

"Well, you owe me one, cause I am never doing that again," said Rodney trying not to cry.

More gunshots whizzed past their heads.

"Ronon, get to the gate and dial home don't wait for us," yelled Sheppard.

"I'll do it, Ronon help Colonel Sheppard" said Teyla breaking into a sprint.

"Oh, my arm, ahhg!!! Wailed Rodney.

"Rodney, we don't have time for this!" yelled Sheppard, who was trying to get Rodney on his feet.

"No, we don't," said Ronon. He grabbed Rodney's jacket and in one swift motion yanked him to his feet and started dragging him back to the gate. Rodney all the while still wailing. Teyla dialed the gate and entered her IDC, and activating her radio.

"Atlantis, this is Teyla, we're under heavy fire, and requesting medical assistance on the other side." said Teyla, as she grabbed her gear, she glanced behind her in the direction of the P90 gunfire, and weapon blast, not to mention the occasional 'AHHHG.' Then she ran through, following her orders.

John was supporting Rodney with one arm, and shooting the hybrids behind them with the other.

"This would go a lot easier, if you would help," shouted John.

"Well, i'm sorry, but every time I move my arm I get a new experience in pain!" cried Rodney.

"Then use the other arm!" shouted John.

"That is the only thing that is keeping me from toppling over!"

"Move!!" yelled Ronon, as he ran by.

"Thank God they didn't shoot you in the leg!" yelled John as they ran to catch up to the Satedan.

They reached the gate, not even stopping to take a breath. Ronon lunged into the event horizon, not waiting to see if his comrades were behind him.

"Where's Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay," said Woolsey as Ronon went to stand by Teyla.

"They should be here," said Ronon.

Back on the planet.

"Run faster Rodney!!!"

"This is as fast as I can go on four legs!!"

"If you don't run faster, you'll be back on two."

"You wouldn't?" cried Rodney

"At this point, yes, yes I would, now pick up the pace!!" yelled John.

"Fine!!"

They ran into the event horizon, bullets whizzing past them every step.

"Colonel Sheppard, what happened?" said Woolsey

"We were walking to the village when we got attacked," said John, letting go of Rodney.

"By the villagers?" asked Woolsey.

"No, by hybrids, they must've been tracking our position, or we have extremely bad luck," whimpered Rodney.

"They were behind us, you might want to shut down the gate," said John noticing that the gate was still active.

"Agreed; Chuck!!" yelled Woolsey.

"Yes sir," said Chuck,

"Why is the gate still active?"

"I don't know sir, were trying, the upgrades Dr.'s McKay and Zelenka did on the gate have been putting the system on the fritz for the past week."

"Nice work, genius!" said John, making Rodney glare at him.

"Who's wounded?" said Dr. Keller as she and her medical team entered the gate room.

"Your fave patient Doc," said John, smugly. He pointed over to McKay.

Back On The Planet.

The hybrids had pulled out a canon like object, with this harpoon device stuck down it, pointed at the gate.

"Let it go," said Michael.

Back in the Atlantis gate room.

"Rodney, are you okay?" asked Jennifer, grabbing her tools and bandages to heal the scientist.

"Well for someone who has been shot, and forced to run past his speed limit, I'm remarkably fine," said Rodney. John glared at the scientist, and then remembering that he was just saying that for Jennifer, he rolled his eyes and went to join the rest of his team. When suddenly, Rodney jerked, and a look of fear flushed his face.

"John!"

"What is it Rodney?" John huffed.

"Help!"

Before anyone could react, a harpoon device burst through Rodney, opening up into a grappling hook, shooting back into the gate, and yanking Rodney back with it. The gate shut down behind them. John stood there in shock of what he had just seen. He looked to Keller, she had dropped her medical tools, and was holding her breath, he knew what she was trying not to think, no one, not even Ronon, could survive that.

Rodney gasped, blood came out, his heartbeat was racing, not to mention there was literally a hole in his stomach, and probably a few other vital organs. Blood was everywhere; wherever pain was, blood followed, but he was to busy thinking about the enemy looming over him, to notice.

"Dr. McKay, it's been a while."

"Michael!" gasped Rodney, another spurt of blood coming from his mouth.

"You weren't exactly the one I was aiming for, but you shall do nicely," grinned Michael, "Take him."

John looked down at his hands, as the nurse bandaged the cuts he got from firing the P90; the shock of the event in the gate room still fresh in his mind. He played it over and over, all the things he could've done to prevent it, but nothing could stop the fact that Rodney was probably rotting somewhere alone.

"Colonel Sheppard," a voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Woolsey," he stood up and acknowledged his boss.

"I was told you want to return to the planet with Dr. Zelenka, and find where the hybrids took McKay," said Woolsey.

"Yeah, Zelenka is the smartest one next to Rodney, he'll get us the last 50 gate addresses dialed, and we can run that list against the ones McKay got when Michael's compound collapsed on us, and we'll find McKay," John said.

"That's only if the hybrids actually took McKay," Woolsey said.

"What are you saying?" John looked at Woolsey.

"That weapon Michael used went right through him, probably through many vital organs, and not to mention what going the wrong way through a wormhole could do to him."

"You're not say..."

"What I'm saying Sheppard, is that maybe you should start thinking about what you're going to say at his memorial service." Woolsey looked down, it was hard to say but he had to say it.

"I'm not there yet," John started to walk away.

"Who ever is John, we are never prepared to lose a friend, but you have, and you must accept it, before you put more of your friends in danger."

John bit back his tears and walked away.

Rodney startled awake, his head throbbed, and he was very confused. He didn't know where he was; he didn't know how he got there. He panicked and started to go through his mind _'I'm Dr. Rodney McKay of the Atlantis expedition, My team is Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and my girlfriend's name is Jennifer, my sister's name is Jeannie, I'm allergic to citrus.'_ No amnesia, then why don't I recognize this place? He lifted his head and noticed he was wearing his Atlantis off world uniform, except for there was a hole the size of dinner plate revealing his belly button, and half of his abdomen area, right where the harpoon thingy used to be. A realization was made and Rodney looked down at his hands, they were in restraints, so were his feet. The last thing he remembered was...Michael.

"Oh crap."

Jennifer looked out over the ocean, she had been crying for the last half hour or so, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had lost many of her colleagues during the few years she'd been here, but this one was different, he was more than a colleague, he was a friend, well, he was more than a friend now. It seemed cruel that this galaxy deemed it necessary to take him from her. She was angry, sad, and lost. She heard the door of the balcony open behind her, something in her hoped it was Rodney, but it wasn't, it was John. She should've known better than to expect Rodney to come racing to her alive and well.

"Hey!" said John. She just wiped her eyes, and looked away.

"I, uh, wanted to, uh, talk to you, but, I..."

She cut him off, by hugging him before his thought patterns could comprehend,

"I can't believe he's really gone," she said into his chest.

"We don't know that for sure, Jennifer." She released him and looked at him with anger.

"You were there, I was there, he was..." she looked away from him.

"He would've wanted you to read his eulogy," she said looking back to him.

"Not you too!" John didn't want this conversation.

"You can't deny it forever, John, as much as you want to, you can't, refusing his last wishes is like refusing to let him die peacefully, you can't do that John."

"He's not dead, I know he's not, and you know he's not, he's out there, and I'm going to find him and bring him home, whether Woolsey or you state he's KIA or not." John stormed out of the balcony, leaving Jennifer alone again.

Meanwhile...

"MICHAEL!!!" McKay shouted, he wanted answers and he wasn't going to shut up until he got them,"MICHAEL, COME HERE AND LET ME GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!!!"

"You already have," Michael appeared out of the shadows and loomed over McKay in the usual Michael fashion.

"What the hell did you do to me?" McKay changed from angry to terrified.

"Nothing yet, except save your life, my new device worked better than I had hoped in procuring test subjects," he grinned, "but it did leave quite a nasty wound to deal with, so I had another device to heal it. The funny thing is you are now in my debt, in which you will be paying back for shortly."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MIND, MICHAEL!!!" Rodney yelled again.

"Nothing, just a little probing, but no tissue or cells were removed in the process."

"YOU PROBED MY MIND!!!"

"And learned much to complete my experiment."

"What experiment?" Rodney was terrified.

"This," Michael lifted up a syringe filled with a bright purple liquid.

"What the hell is that?!!" cried Rodney.

"This Dr. McKay, is how I will exact revenge on your people, in the only way that seems fitting."

Rodney gulped, "How?"

"By turning one of their own to my side."

"Pfft yeah right, like who?"

"You." Rodney gulped again. Michael reached down and put his palm on Rodney's head, moving it to the right, which revealed Rodney's neck. Without warning he stuck the syringe into the vein. Making Rodney curse.

"The pain will get worse as the drug courses through your body, changing your DNA, bone structure. Basically I'm changing you into something against your will, to make my life easier, now tell me Dr. McKay, doesn't that sound familiar to you." With that Michael turned on his heel, and walked out of the room, just as Rodney started to scream.

Back on Atlantis…

Woolsey stared at the letter that he had started to write to a Mrs. Miller.

_Dear Mrs. Jeannie Miller…_

…Was all he had, he didn't know what else to say, or how to word it. _'Your brother is dead, sorry, and have a nice day.'_ No, he couldn't write that. Well, he could, but he would probably get a very heated and angry response. This was the part of being Commander which he hated, sending condolence letters back to the family of a dead expedition member, especially if he knew the expedition member. He would've asked John to do this, but John would only refuse, and push him even more into denial; that's just what he needed his head of military in denial. He pushed aside the letter, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with it right now, instead he pulled out the forms stating Dr. Radek Zelenka as the new Head of the Science and Research Department. Wouldn't that make John just turn tables? Oh screw it. He pushed the forms away and reclined into his seat. He couldn't do anything without being reminded. He couldn't even eat. Then suddenly, he heard a knock.

"Excuse me, Mr. Woolsey."

"Colonel Sheppard!"

"Did you sign my request?" John said, not taking a seat.

"What request?"

"To go back to the planet."

"Colonel..."

"I just want to go back, look for a body, or something, if I find nothing I'll come back and read his eulogy, and hire a new member for my team, and do it with a smile." Sheppard looked into Woolsey's eyes, pleading for something.

"Fine, you have a go," Woolsey said figuring it couldn't hurt to have him find some kind of closure, and it's always nicer to bury the casket with something inside, "Have your team geared up for embarkment in an hour."

"Yes sir!"

"And bring along Dr. Keller, the village is still part of your mission."

"Yes sir." John left Woolsey's office.

(Wormhole effect, visualize the wormhole effect)

On the Planet.

Sheppard's team stepped through the gate armed and ready, guns waiting to be fired.

"It's clear, no sign of any hybrids," Teyla said to John.

"Alright, Ronon you're with me, Teyla, you go with Keller to the village, radio me when you get there.

"Of course."

The team split up, Jennifer and Teyla heading in the direction of the village, Sheppard and Ronon looking around the gate area.

"Shouldn't he be here?" said Sheppard, turning to Ronon.

"Hmm," grunted Ronon in response.

"I mean, if the hybrids didn't take him, and his wound being pretty severe, don't you think he'd be around the gate?"

"He could've been carried off by a hungry animal, or a pack," Ronon said, grabbing a handful of dark soil, and sniffing it.

"What are you doing?!" asked Sheppard.

"Blood."

"Huh?"

"This soil is seeped in blood."

"How do you know?" Ronon looked at him funnily.

"Right, is it McKay's?" Ronon keeps giving him a funny look.

"These footprints indicate that the hybrids were standing over him, and by direction of blood dropping, I'd say he was carried off that way." Ronon said, pointing to his left.

"So, carried off by hungry animals."

"No, carried off by hybrids, the footprints that are standing over him here are consistent to the ones carrying him.

"Why would they do that?"

"Obviously he survived." Ronon stated.

"Which means he could still be alive!"

Meanwhile, in a hive ship looming over the fair planet.

"Lord, reports show the gate activated, four life signs emerged from it."

"Right on time." Michael pressed some buttons on the console in front of him.

"Prepare to send my new experiment for a test run!" he ordered.

"Yes, my lord." the hybrid walked away.

"This is all going according to my plan." Michael grinned.

Back On The Planet...

"I recommend a few days rest and lots of fluids, then she should be back to causing trouble in no time." Keller assured yet another family that there child was going to be fine. She walked out of the house and met Teyla outside.

"That's it, I'm done."

" So soon."

"Well, surprisingly they didn't have many sick people as you'd think."

"Always nice to know." Teyla said when suddenly her radio crackled.

"Teyla, this is Sheppard, come in."

"This is Teyla."

"What is your status?"

"We're done here, and you?" said Teyla.

"Ronon thinks Rodney was carried off by the hybrids," answered John.

"Why would they do that?" Teyla didn't quite under stand.

"That's what I said, but I think it's because he wasn't quite dead."

"So, they carried him away from the gate; they could just be covering their tracks." Keller piped in.

"Why would they care, everyone knows the kill people." Sheppard huffed.

"I believe I have to agree with Colonel Sheppard, they have no reason to hide their transgressions," said Teyla.

"Exactly, I say, there's something fishy about all of this; head back to the gate."

"We're heading there now." Teyla started walking with Jennifer behind her.

"Alright they're on their way." Sheppard said looking to Ronon, who was still scanning the ground.

"Yeah, I heard," he gruffed.

"I'm just saying, they'll be here, so don't go running off where they can't find us." Ronon grunted and went back to tracking.

"I don't see why you guys are encouraging him, he should be back in Atlantis, writing a eulogy for a dead friend, not running around trying to find reasons not to," said Keller as she trudged behind Teyla, "I don't understand why he's so determined to save him when he knows he's dead."

"And I don't understand how you are so willing to except that he's dead." Teyla answered, "In all those movies you guys made me and Ronon watch where someone had lost a loved one, they all reacted like Sheppard, is it not normal for you to want him to be alive."

"No, it's just that, I'm a doctor, we do as much as we can, but there are some patients we just can't save, we have to know who to save, and who we can't."

"And what about when McKay was suffering from the Second Childhood, you did not give up on him then."

"That was different!" stated Jennifer.

"How was that, there was no cure, and you were running out of time, but you refused to just let him die, you kept trying, and you saved him. How is this not different?"

"For one, he didn't have a harpoon implode through his gut, and two, I had a list of possible treatments, and possible cures, all I know now is that no human could have something that large go through their gut and survive, it's impossible!" cried Keller, "I want him to be alive, but I just don't see how."

"I'm sorry, I know it is hard for you, but..." She trailed off when a high-pitched screech hit her ears.

"What is it?" asked Keller.

"Darts!"

"Darts?!" Then a growl came from behind them.

"Run!" yelled Teyla.

Sheppard looked up from the set of footprints Ronon was examining. He knew that sound, wraith darts, what were the wraith doing here?

"Ronon, we got to go!"

"What?"

"Darts!" John bolted in the direction of the gate; Ronon sped behind him.

"Teyla, what's your position?" yelled John into his radio.

"We're being chased!!" Yelled Teyla.

"By hybrids?"

"No, it's a new creature, I've never seen before!"

"It looks like a werewolf!" cried Keller. A snarl sound got John's attention, as he looked over to see the figures of Teyla and Keller, running out of the forest, the werewolf creature close behind.

"We have to help them!" yelled Ronon.

"That thing will kill all of us," yelled Sheppard.

"It'll kill them!" Ronon pointed to the two women.

"Fine!" John and Ronon kicked into full sprint to help Teyla and Keller. Ronon pulled out his blaster and started firing at the monster. None of the blasts seemed to affect the creature's pursuit. They were close enough to see the fear plastered over Keller's face and Teyla's exhausted expression, as she ran and fired. They came up to them and John and Ronon, kept firing at the creature, which didn't deter it, just made it mad. They sprinted after Teyla and Keller, when they realized they weren't going to kill it. It kept in hot pursuit. John could feel its breath on the back of his neck. Then suddenly the creature leaped, and all John knew was darkness.

When John woke up, his head hurt like hell, not to mention his chest was sore. His eyes wandered around the room, typical wraith hive ship lab, and of course he was restrained on a lab table. But how'd he get caught? He didn't remember; the last thing he remembered was running after Teyla and Keller with the creature behind him, then suddenly nothing. He wondered if his teammates were captured as he was, or if they managed to escape. He'll probably figure it out later. The big question was, what was he doing strapped to a table in Michael's hive ship, or even bigger question, what did Michael, want with him?

"Hello Colonel Sheppard."

"Michael, well isn't this a surprise," said John.

"It's been a while."

"Quit the small chat, what do you want?" Michael tilted his head, and hmmed.

"Remember, when you had discovered my lab on the Taranian planet.,"You found me, and had me at gunpoint."

"Vaguely."

"You had every reason to shoot me, yet you didn't."

"That's because your creepy bug thing attacked me before I had the chance to. If you'd have waited long enough, I would've shot you."

"None the less, I'm going to repay the favor."

"Lucky me."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh, how uncharacteristically kind of you."

"You have a much better use to me alive."

"You might as well kill me, cause I'll never willingly help you."

"You misunderstand me Sheppard, I don't require you to be willing."

In a swift motion, Michael stabbed John in the neck with a syringe, filled with bright blue liquid.

"Oww!" cried John.

"Take him back to his cell."

Michael left as John was dragged off the table. John all the sudden felt very sick to his stomach. By the time they got him to his cell, he felt like puking. As they dragged him inside he noticed his three cellmates; they were all in one cell, chained, no less.

"John!" Teyla cried.

"You alright, buddy?" said Ronon.

"Not really." John was chained up with the rest of them.

"You don't look so good," said Keller.

"I don't feel so good," said Sheppard, trying not to puke.

"John your hand!" John lifted his chained hand. It was turning a dark blue color, and scaly; he'd been here before.

"Oh crap."

Michael walked through the corridors of his hive, the dim light making his altered features all the more terrifying. He entered a door on his right, which lead in to a huge lab, a huge noisy lab. In one corner of the lab were consoles, and readouts, and of course, a lab table. On the other side was a creature, chained up, and furious. Snarls, and growls, the clanging of medal were followed by yelps and crashing noises, as hybrid after hybrid was thrown in every which direction. This just made Michael's grin grow wider. He laughed at the whole thing, it was all terribly amusing, not the fact that his hybrids were being thrown around like paper dolls, but that his plan was working out, in so many better ways than he had hoped.

"Leave us," he ordered, without hesitation, they scurried out of there. Michael waited till the lab door shut behind them before he continued.

"You know, not a long time ago, I felt the same rage burning through me as you do now." Michael walked over the lab, he opened one of the consoles compartments, and pulled out another syringe, this time filled a yellow-wish green liquid, and it wasn't that full. Not like the other syringes. He continued walking towards the creature.

"It's funny actually, I'm putting you through, what your people put me through." Michael was standing face to face with the creature. Who had calmed down significantly. Michael jammed the syringe into the creatures arm.

"What goes around comes around Dr. McKay." Michael stepped back as the creature started to convulse and thrash around. It's growls and snarls slowly, becoming yells, and cries. The fur that covered the creature shrunk away revealing nothing but pink skin. The creature writhed and thrashed on the ground, as it's transformation continued. Then all of the sudden it stopped. Michael pressed a few buttons on a console near the area. Not paying any attention to the man that stood up, however staggeringly, and glared with anger in his direction.

"You have gone too far Michael."

"Hmm." Michael didn't acknowledge Rodney's statement.

"You've got me what more do you want?"

"Oh, I assure you Dr. McKay, you are only the beginning, my plan involves all of you."

"What do you mean? All of us as in me, Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon, or..."

"As in all of you." Michael turned to face McKay. "Once I am finished with your team, I will kill all Atlantians, one by one, then I will be the true dominant of the Pegasus Galaxy, and my vengeance will be complete!" Michael turned back to his console.

"Then what? When you have eliminated everyone in your path, THEN WHAT?!!" McKay had anger in his voice that was unfamiliar to him.

"I'll be free," Michael said solemnly.

"The death of a whole race of people, a whole galaxy, for one man's peace, HOW IS THAT FAIR?!"

"Because it is that race, and that galaxy that RUINED MY LIFE!!! IT IS FAIR, IT'S WHAT THEY DESERVE!!!" Michael tossed some device, which smashed behind him.

Rodney looked into Michael's eyes. The silence between them was deafening. The room echoed with Michael's words. Rodney broke the eye contact, turning around; he had nothing left to say to Michael, it was perfectly clear that Michael didn't want to listen. His heart had been hardened by years or torment, and shame, and anger. Rodney knew he had the right to be every bit as angry as he was, but Michael was blinded by his own vengeance. If there was only one person he could save...there was.

"Michael, I know I have no reason to expect you to," Rodney turned back around and locked eyes with Michael again, "But if you have anything remotely human in you," Rodney paused, he couldn't believe what he was doing, "Please, don't hurt her."

"Hurt who?" Michael's eyes pierced with coldness.

"Dr. Keller. If you don't hurt her, I, I, I'll do anything you want."

"You are in no position to bargain, Dr. McKay."

"A life for a life, you don't hurt her, I'll willingly do whatever you ask of me." Michael thought about the offer McKay had made. It was fair, and did not contradict his plan. Although McKay had actually no standing really in this negotiating, he knew Michael had something leftover from being turned human; he hoped that Michael had just a dash of compassion, enough to save Jennifer.

"On one condition," Michael looked coldly into McKay's eyes, "By agreeing, you effectively hand your life over, which means you can never return to your people, and you can never disobey me." Michael paused and smirked. "Are you willing to do that Dr. McKay?"

McKay didn't look away, and he didn't hesitate.

"Yes!"

Rodney extended his left hand towards Michael, which Michael excepted, closing their negotiation, but before he let go his other arm swung around with another syringe, and stabbed McKay in the vein, making McKay flinch, and curse.

"Let's begin." Michael's eyes seemed to chuckle as McKay started to struggle and thrash about, and transform back into the creature Michael had made him.

John felt sick. His hair felt like he had a shower in corn syrup, and his body felt like slime was running through its veins. His transformation was just like the first conversion he had endured, except he could feel it. And it wasn't pleasant.

"Sheppard, how you doing buddy!" Ronon called from his corner of the cell.

"Not so good." John tried not to vomit.

"What's your rate of conversion?" asked Keller.

"Fast," John lifted what used to be his arm, but it was completely converted into a creepy-looking...well, it was an arm, but it was definitely not human. It was a black/blue color, and covered in scales. Where his elbow used to be grew a hard bone like thing. The conversion went past his shoulder and was starting on his chest and neck. By the rate he was converting, he'd be a full bug in less than 24 hours.

"I'm so screwed!" John said dropping his bug hand back to his side. Michael entered the cell that held the team. Ronon instinctively tried to make a grab for his neck, but the chains that held him captive restrained his efforts. Michael looked in Ronon's direction has he endlessly tried to yank the chains out of the cell wall.

"Your efforts are useless, the base of those chains are intertwined with the ships structure, they won't budge, Michael cocked his head to the right,

"But I suspect you already know that."

"I'll kill you for this!" Ronon spat.

"I highly doubt it." Michael turned away from Ronon and looked at John. He was very pale, even in the dim light you could tell the color had flushed from his cheeks. His breathing was labored and his hair glistened with sweat. John looked bad, and this only made Michael smile more. It was all too sweet.

"Hello Sheppard." Michael sounded condescending in his pleasantries.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm peachy, never been better," John's sarcasm was evident; he made it that way.

"Once the transformation is complete you'll feel better."

"And you'll be dead." John glared angrily at his enemy.

"Michael!" Teyla practically screamed his name. Michael just faced her, looking into her rage filled eyes.

"It's not worth it Michael, your revenge, it's not worth it, once you destroy all who've wronged you in the past, what then? You'll have nothing, and this vengeance, this rage you feel for us, it will mean nothing, don't you understand that, Michael!"

"No, what you seem to not understand is that I never deserved what you did to me, don't you see, this is the only way, it's FAIR!!!" The room fell silent at Michael's outburst. Except for the labored breathing by Sheppard.

"You are getting exactly what you deserve!" Michael said after a pause.

"Except for you Dr. Keller."

"Me?" Keller looked up at Michael, confused.

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"Someone vouched for your life, I can't touch you."

"Who?" Michael didn't answer but simply walked out.

"WHO MICHAEL?!!!" Ronon lunged for Michael again.

"You better answer her question!" He threatened. Michael turned around.

"Lets just say, an old friend." Michael walked away. Leaving the team to scream, and kick.

"Bring me Teyla!" Michael said to the guards outside the cell door.

"Yes sir."

With that Michael headed down the corridor at a steady pace. The hybrids turned around and entered the cell.

"Which one of you is Teyla?" The looks on the team's faces were confused. Except for Sheppard, he still looked nauseated.

"I am!" Teyla spat, her distaste for them evident. The hybrids didn't say another word; they unlocked the chains that bound her. The hybrids dragged Teyla, kicking and screaming to a room, it was bare, and dim lit, the only illumination from the caged door. It was like a normal wraith cell, but bigger, and more eerie. Teyla, stood there confused. The guards marched out of the cell with haste. Their fear made this cell all the more terrifying. She looked around the cell wildly. She couldn't see the walls, she couldn't see the floor, and she could barely see her hands, except for the dim bluish hue that shone through the door. Suddenly a sound came from behind her, and instinctively she spun to come face-to-face with… nothing.

"H-Hello," she said, fear gripped the edge of her words, "I-Is anybody there." She turned around again and came face-to-face with...Michael.

"Hello Teyla." Teyla jumped in surprise at his stealthy entrance.

"What is this place?" Michael didn't answer her, "Michael, where have you taken me, what am I doing here?" He still didn't answer her, "MICHAEL!!"

Michael stared directly into her eyes; he exhaled.

"This is you execution room." He said coldly.

"What?" Teyla cried.

"This cell is the exact location of which you, and your pesky team will die, where my freedom will be set free."

"Michael, this is not the way!" He didn't answer her; it was pointless to answer her. He'd just be repeating words that have already been said.

"Goodbye Teyla." He turned to leave.

"Michael wait..." Teyla grabbed one of his arms, pulled him back. They were standing so close their noses almost touched. They locked gazes. His whole body had tensed up, because of the proximity he was to her. Teyla put both of her hands lightly on his chest, which made his body tense up even more. She couldn't believe what she was going to do, but she was desperate. She slowly raised her head so that they were even closer. Her lips came just inches of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, half to herself and half to him. Then she kissed him, passionately, his mind was in shock at first but he eventually responded. He laid his hands on her arms. Then suddenly, he pushed her away, and stared coldly into her eyes. He tuned around and started to walk away.

"Michael, MICHAEL!!!" Tears ran down her face, despite what she had just done, he was going to kill her anyway. His heart had hardened, and turned to stone. She couldn't help but cry a little. But it ended when from behind her something came out of the shadows, and stepped into the small circle of illumination where Teyla was sitting. The creature growled, and Teyla's heart leapt into her throat. She quickly stood up ready to defend herself. She wasn't going without a fight. The werewolf creature snarled and raised its long claws. It lunged towards her, but she managed to parry, but one claw scratched her left shoulder. She barely had time to notice it. Her foot raised and kicked the creature in the head, which only made it angrier. She swung the other foot around and booted the thing in the abdomen area. Which made the creature almost its balance, and grab her leg to keep itself steady. It's claws dug into her calf, and she yelped in pain. It made a sudden jerk, which managed to break her leg, and remove its claws from it, two. She fell to the ground; she was losing this fight badly. She tried to drag herself as far from the creature as she could. Which wasn't very far. The tears in her eyes were the evidence of how much pain she was in. The creature came closer, till it was looming over her. Exhaustion from fighting and incredible pain, and defeat she gasped, and lay flat on the ground. With her one good leg she kicked the creature again, first in the leg, then in the hand. This act sealed her fate in the creature's eyes. It grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up off the ground and slammed her into the wall. It raised its free claw and it glared at her one last time, before bringing the claw down in series of long thrashes amplified by her bloodcurdling cries. Then the cries stopped, the creature stopped. The whole room was silent. It let go of her neck and she dropped into a bloody heap on the floor. The eyes of the creature which once burned with rage were just blue and lost now. The creature turned back to Teyla's dead form, and moaned a sad sound. Realizing what it had done, and whom he'd done it to. The fur started to fade, the prominent snout and claws shrunk back into normal hands and face. Rodney stood; he looked at his hands that were dripping with Teyla's blood. He couldn't believe they were his hands anymore. He dropped to his knees in hopelessness; his tears were silent and remorseful. One statement grew in the back of his mind, as he sat in utter silence. His one thought kept repeating.

'God forgive me...'

Michael stood in his lab looking at his reflection in a monitor; he stared angrily at it, seemed almost betrayed by it. He angrily picked it up, yanked it free from the other equipment and threw it across the room where it exploded. Electrical sparks flew from the tendrils that connected the monitor to all the equipment in the lab. Michael just walked out of the lab.

John had not improved in the slightest, in fact he felt worse, everything was fuzzy, and he was very nauseated. Ronon and Keller noticed how much he had transformed in the last hour. It had reached his face. The blue scaly skin rimmed his whole face, his right side especially. One eye was almost completely bug-i-fied, as Rodney and John called the transformation process. They guessed it wouldn't belong before he would be completely bug-i-fied. Then who knew what was going to happen then. Was Michael going to kill them all? Where had they taken Teyla? And who was the old friend Michael had mentioned? These questions crossed Jennifer and Ronon's minds several times as they watched John turn blue. Then suddenly Michael entered.

"Take him." Michael ordered his hybrids. Who immediately unchained John, and dragged him out by his arms.

"Where are you taking him?" Jennifer cried. Michael ignored her.

"Answer her," Ronon growled.

"His transformation is almost complete, he is needed elsewhere." With that Michael turned on his heel and left the cell.

"What, What does that mean?" Jennifer yelled as he left the cell.

Rodney stared blankly at his hands; they were stained red from the blood. They tormented him. One of Michael's hybrids gave him another injection of the strange liquid, which had turned him back to his human form, probably to make him easier to handle in the lab. He turned his hands over, still transfixed in the bloodstain. He'd been in this state ever since he'd killed her. If John found out, he would hate him, if Jennifer found she'd...Rodney blocked that thought. He snapped out of his trance. He stood in front of one of the darkened monitors and gazed at the bleak reflection, who stared blankly back at him. Rodney swore he couldn't recognize himself no more. Michael walked into his lab in his usual brood. Rodney looked at him, his own hate for the man seething in his mind. Rodney always disliked Michael, he was always a thorn in this galaxies side, but this thorn was now a monster destroying everything Rodney cared for, and he hated him for it. Michael was working away at another of his monitors. No sign of remorse, or regret, not even a sign that he cared. Every moment Rodney hated him more. Michael had gone from a thorn to Rodney's enemy.

"It's astounding isn't it," said Michael, randomly, as if he knew Rodney was glaring at him, "taking a life with your own hands." Rodney's glare deepened.

"It's like having the power to control life, right at your fingertips, except that power is whether to save it, or to end it." Michael turned around and looked at Rodney. His manner was very calm.

"Ah, I've seen that look before, many times." Michael almost seemed to smile with every word.

"It's the very look I had when my life was taken from me." Rodney broke away; he had nothing to say to this madman. Michael's eyes danced with satisfaction, he knew how Rodney felt, and this was how he wanted him to feel. This was his plan. He turned back to the monitor.

Keller and Ronon sat in silence. The only sounds came from Ronon in a kind of low growl sound. Keller just sat and twiddled her thumbs; nothing had gone right in the last 24 hours. First Rodney got taken, her stomach clenched at the memory of Rodney being dragged through the gate with that metal contraption sticking through his middle. It made her want to throw up, but she controlled herself. She still wondered what happened to him, if he was all right or even alive. It doesn't seem a likely coincidence that right after Rodney gets pulled through the gate that Michael captures her and Team Sheppard. She hopes it's not a coincidence, because that would mean they could never go off world again. Another question popped into her mind: Why did Michael spare her?

"You okay?" Ronon grumbled, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Uh..I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Thinking about Rodney?" he grumbled again.

"Yes, well, I'm thinking about everything, everything that's happened in the last few days anyway." Ronon grunted knowingly in response. He looked at her again, except this time with a more sad, hurt look in his eyes, she knew he still liked her, and her heart plummeted every time that look came across his eyes, ever since he first gave it when she told him she was interested into someone else. She wished she could tell him that if he'd have asked her before the genii mining facility incident she would've accepted, but he ignored her ever since the quarantine, and she thought he was just not interested in her. Why couldn't men just come clean with their feelings, she thought. If she hadn't have helped Rodney work up the nerve to ask her out, he would have waited till she was on her deathbed. She almost sighed outwardly at the thought, but they were interrupted again by the sound of the cell door whooshing open. Two hybrids entered. One of them pulled out a wraith stunner and shot Ronon with it. Ronon was out cold. Keller just tried to blend with the wall. The two hybrids unchained Ronon, and proceeded to drag him out of the cell by his arms. Leaving Jennifer all alone in the cell. She let out a shiver, and she could almost feel a tear start to form in her eyes. This wasn't a good day at all, probably the worst.

The hybrids dragged Ronon in to a dark room. One of the injected a serum into his neck while the other bolted out of the dim room. Once the serum was in, the other one left just as quickly as the first one. After a few short moments Ronon started to stir, before he sprung up in a yell. He looked around wildly. The room was fairly dark, aside from the small bluish illumination that became a trademark to wraith ship interior lighting. He'd been in enough hives to grow accustomed to this light fairly quickly, but the room was darker than the average wraith cell. It was bigger too, and creepier. Ronon heard a shuffling behind him, and faster than light his head spun around, his hands balled into fists at his side. Then another sound came from behind him.

"Michael!!" Ronon yelled. Michael's form could just be made out in a silhouette behind the tendril like barks of the cell. He stood there watching Ronon spin around waiting whatever was hiding in the shadows. Ronon couldn't see Michael, for the sounds were coming from allover now, as if they were circling him. Then one took a step forward. It was the werewolf type creature from before, it was growling it's blue eyes looked like fire. Another creature emerged from the inky blackness into view. Ronon recognized it almost instantly.

"Sheppard?" he grumbled looking at the fully transformed bug thing standing in front of him.

"Sheppard snap out if it, you're in there somewhere!" Ronon said staring the Sheppard bug straight in the eyes. The Sheppard bug just hissed and the werewolf followed by growling.

"Michael!!! I figured you wouldn't have the guts to kill me yourself! You're just scared, scared of not being able to finish the job!!!" Ronon was practically screaming, though it sounded like a really loud yell. He wacked the werewolf creature with his fists over the head. Which gave both creatures all the more reason to attack him now. Ronon fought back as hard he could but was no match for the relentless things. They both had seized one of his arms and proceeded to pull him limb from limb. Soon Ronon was nothing more than a head and a torso. It was a gruesome sight to behold. The creatures were off killing him and now killing each other with a vehemence that no other two creatures could match. They were killing machines now. Strangers. They weren't Rodney McKay and John Sheppard. They were nothing more than Michael's creations tearing each other apart because they don't know anything else. The werewolf creature managed to grab the Sheppard bug by the head and break it's neck, ending the fight. All that was left was a heap of blood and flesh, and a soulless creature on the top.

Michael had silently left the carnage that the McKay creature was doing to what remained of his teammates and walked quietly down the halls of the ship. All the team was dead. Horrible deaths. He had envisioned this moment for so long. He imagined as soon as the last one took his last breath, a freeing sensation would come over him; the pain would be gone. But it was just not so, and he couldn't understand why. Surely he didn't regret this? He wanted this. This was the very reason for every move he has ever made. Why did he still feel conflicted inside? Michael's mind went back to something Teyla said earlier. She said in the end it would all mean nothing, and he'd keep killing till it did. Those weren't exactly her words but that's what she meant. He refused to believe them; they were not true. They couldn't be. Michael stopped walking and realized he had halted right in front of the cell where Keller was being kept. There was just one more scourge in this galaxy to get rid of now and this one will be dealt with personally.

Jennifer was shivering; the near empty room seemed to have gone down several degrees in the last few hours. She felt lost and cold and alone. All of her friends were dragged out of this room, and none of them were returned, she couldn't help but fear the worst. What a nightmare this day has been, she thought to herself. She brought her knees closer to her chest to keep warm. She still couldn't help but wonder who vouched for her life. It was hard for her to believe one of the hybrids would, and Michael didn't seem all to have the compassion for it. Sheppard may have when Michael first took him. But he said an old friend, and Sheppard probably would have told her if he did, maybe another prisoner who knew her from before. It wasn't Nable; he tried to kill her. And it couldn't have been a simple villager; she couldn't believe that someone who had just met her would risk his or her life because she cured them. They were grateful but not that grateful. Then a thought hit her, Kiryk, it was possible, she practically saved his life and the little girl, they never really found out what happened to him. He's technically an old friend. It made sense to her. Her mind went a little at ease. But she was immediately alert when the cell doors opened suddenly and Michael walked in with a cold silence. Without a word he started to unchain her.

"Wh-whe-Where are you taking me?!!" Keller cried as Michael violently pulled her to her feet and dragged her out into the hall outside her cell. One of his strong hands had a grabbed hold of her arm and, bruising the area around her wrist, while her other hand flailed about wildly. His other hand had a death grip on a good chunk of her hair, which caused her to flail around more. He dragged her down the hallway quietly, she screamed, and cursed, and kicked, but he just tightened his grip on her hair and yanked ever so slightly which shut her up for a few seconds. He dragged her into one of the many labs on hid ship. This particular one was significantly smaller than the main one, and a lot creepier. There was a lone medical gurney in the center with a bright lamp-like object creating a halo of light, it was dramatic, yes, but effective in total creepiness. There was one monitor with tendrils coming out of it, which just added to the eerie-ness of this room. Several tools were placed in strategical locations on medical tables surrounding the gurney. Jennifer had barely enough time to register the situation she was in, before Michael had forcibly placed and strapped her to the gurney, and had his back to her. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart began to race.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice cracked as panic began to stir within her.

"The contract that has kept you unharmed till now has been rebuked," He said flatly.

"What do you mean?!" Her eyes widened in terror.

"It's your turn." Michael raised a sharp machete-like weapon, and Jennifer's heart raced even faster. Michael turned around, still holding the weapon; she saw in his eyes anger, a fire, which resembled that of a madman. He stepped slowly towards her; every moment he paused made her heart skip a beat, till he was mere inches to the gurney which had become her deathbed. He bent his face extremely close to hers. He irked his head to whisper into her ear.

"I hope you've said you're prayers."

Rodney sat in silence, his hand trembled, his heart beat slowly, and aggravatingly loud in his chest. He was sweating, his eyes that used to be a beautiful blue with a slight twinkle had turned a sad, dark grey color, lifeless, like the bodies of his team which he had massacred with his own hands. The only thing keeping him from throwing himself from jumping through the airlock to be torn apart by the vacuum of space was the overwhelming hate he felt for the creature who had created him into the monster that slaughtered his team. If he had to, he'd push them both out the airlock, and hope that the hive ship blows up shortly afterwards. But that wouldn't solve anything, the hybrids were brainwashed innocents, but if Michael died that's how they would remain, they'd probably avenge his death and go after Atlantis. Nothing McKay could do would change anything, save anyone. But he saved her, didn't he. Didn't he, or was death more pleasant than being in this ship from hell. Rodney let a tear fall freely; he didn't care about seeming tough anymore, not right now. Michael slowly walked towards Rodney, he was quiet, McKay didn't even hear him. Madness had overtaken the hybrid, the vengeance he had so longed for had consumed him, he was neither a wraith nor a human, and he was a haunting shadow preying on the lives of the innocent.

"It is done," Michael said suddenly, making McKay jump.

"What is done," Rodney said with certain vehemence, he couldn't stand the sight of this monster.

"Everything is done...my vengeance is complete," Michael breathed.

"Then why don't you finish me off!" McKay yelled. Michael looked Rodney straight in the eye. The two men were in a death stare, Michael's eyes burned with the fire of insanity, McKay's burned with a dark shadow of hate and defeat.

"I think there is something you may want to see," Michael said, not breaking eye contact.

"What?!" McKay spat.

"Come with me, it's in one of the secondary labs."

"Fine!"

"After you!"

"Go ahead!" With that, Michael turned on his heel and walked out of the lab with Rodney trailing closely behind. They walked down and entered the lab; it was quite dark.

"Why are we here?" Rodney asked instinctively crossing his arms and jutting his chin.

"Look behind you." Michael said flicking a switch of some kind by the wall of the entrance. Rodney slowly turned, his heart threatened to leap out of his chest a rip apart before his very eyes. In the space behind him was a lamp-like organism casting a downcast glow around a gurney, which held none other than the love of Rodney's life, as still as death. Rodney walked slowly toward her still form, holding his breath, afraid to breathe. He was standing above her looking at her in her eternal slumber. She was deathly pale, peaceful, dead. Rodney's knees buckled and he could not contain his sorrow. He collapsed on her, crying onto her chest. He looked up into her dead face, his tears flowing onto her cheeks; he cupped her still face in his hands. He gently kissed her dead lips, the placed her gently back down. Through his tears he saw a crimson stain faintly in the palm of his hand. He looked carefully around her body and saw her fatality, several deep, precise stab wounds around her torso, where she had bled out. He looked at the puddles of blood around the wounds, and his blood boiled. He sharply looked up at Michael, his eyes piercing with a mixture of heartbreak, hatred, and vengeance. Michael met McKay's glare, with just as much fierceness.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her," McKay said angrily at Michael, "You promised me she wouldn't be killed, we had a deal, I'd do anything you wanted, and you wouldn't kill her!"

"Things have changed, the deal needed revising," Michael said coolly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Rodney lunged forward transforming into the creature Michael had made him midair. Michael ducked out of the way as McKay flew past him. As soon as his paws hit the ground he spun around ready to charge towards Michael in a split second. Michael backed up and turned one of the tables with the medical tools over, which Rodney just swatted away with his claws. Rodney grabbed two sharp objects in his paws and lunged towards Michael again, this time stabbing him with the objects, the two of them went flying into the wall, but instead of crashing into it, they passed right through it into a room in Atlantis. Rodney looked up from Michael's dead form and into his new surroundings. He had transformed back to human. His face was a mixture of confusion and terror. He slowly walked to the window and looked out of it. It was Atlantis, the ocean, the smell, but not the people. His brain could not make heads or tails of this occurrence. He looked back to where Michael lay, but Michael was not there, nor was there a bloodstain. How did he get here?

Then Rodney heard a sound coming from outside; it was at first just a low rumbling sound, then it became a loud harmonic moan. Rodney's eyes became wide as he figured out the owner of the sound.

"No, it can't be, oh nonononono!" Rodney said backing away from the window.

A huge crash, glass and metal flying everywhere, Rodney's cries were just audible, as the huge mass of one of the largest mammals known to man crashed through and ate him, and Rodney was swallowed into the belly of the beast that has haunted his nightmare's since childhood...a huge whale...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHA WHALE'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!" cried Rodney as he sprung from his bed. He looked around frantically. He was in his quarters back in Atlantis, it was nighttime, his lamplight was on and so was his bathroom light. Rodney suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder; he looked at the source and saw a bandage around his shoulder blade on both sides. Right where the bullet had hit him on the mission before Michael took him. He heard movement in the bathroom and called out to the presence in it.

"H-Hello!" He said hesitantly, still unsure if he was awake, or still in a dream state.

"Oh Rodney, you're awake!" A voice came from the bathroom.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes, of course silly!" she said, still in the bathroom.

"I-I thoughts you were...you were dead!"

"You were having a nightmare, and by the sounds of it, a pretty bad one, but I don't blame you, getting shot is a very frightening experience."

"What? Shot? When?" Rodney said confusedly.

"The mission, you leapt in front of a bullet..."

"...To save Teyla!"

His memory finally catching up with him.

"Yes, with all the adrenaline running through you're body you didn't pass out until you made it through the gate."

"Heh, it was all a dream, all a horrible, horrible dream!" A wave of relief washed over Rodney. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his bare feet on the cold surface of his (and Jennifer's) quarters.

"I think it was very brave of you!" Jennifer still remained in the bathroom; McKay began to wonder what she was doing.

"Thanks. What are-what are you doing in there?" McKay said lifting himself of the bed and walking slowly to the bathroom door.

"Oh nothing, really." Jennifer emerged finally from the bathroom, her skin covered in a green substance. Rodney took one look, and his heart stopped mid-beat.

"OH CRAP!!!" screamed Rodney.

"Rodney, it's okay, it's just a facial mask, stop freaking out."

But Rodney didn't hear her, for Rodney had fainted.

The End.


End file.
